


Ruby Red Lips

by CallMeKeef



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeKeef/pseuds/CallMeKeef
Summary: She was just trying to live her life, but with everything weighing her down, she jumped into the hole upon MT. Ebott, wishing the end would come.
Kudos: 2





	Ruby Red Lips

She had enough. This was it. 

She was tired of all the beatings; mentally and physically. She was tired of all the humiliation. 

Her ruby red eyes peered upon the hole that many had never crawled out of. 

Mount Ebott was infamous for having monsters under it. Few people have fallen into the hole, all of them never to be seen again. 

This is what she wanted. This was the end. 

Maybe they had all died? Maybe they were just missing. 

Whatever it was, she was sure to find out. With the bag on her back, she took a deep breath and jumped. 

Rushing.

That's all she felt around her. Rushing air. 

Then, not a moment later, she stopped. A soft feeling on her back.

She sat up, looking around. Why wasn't she dead?

She got up, holding her bag as she walked down what seemed to be a corridor. She walked through the dark door, looking around. It was dark, only a small light shining down on a piece of ground.

She walked closer, before seeing what seemed to be a flower. It looked up at her before it's face recoiled in fear.

"P-Please don't hurt me!" The yellow petaled flower squeaked. The girl stopped a few feet from it and raised her hands slightly to show she wouldn't hurt it. 

"... I'm not here to hurt you," She said softly, crouching to its level. It looked at her in recognition. 

"You're not a monster..." The flower whispered. The girl shook her head. 

"I'm not."

"What's your name?" The flower asked, seemingly calmer now that it realized she wasn't a threat. "I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!"

"... Y/N. But call me Ruby."

"That's a beautiful name!" The flower named Flowey smiled.

Her eyes widened. She hadn't received a compliment that actually held no malice in, well, forever. Literally.

Flowey seemed to notice this, tilting its head in confusion. "Have you not been complimented before?"

She shook her head, moving closer to the flower but stopped just in front of it. The flower frowned, seemingly not understanding how she couldn't be. Then it saw her face and gasped. 

"Wow! You're even prettier than your name! But you look hurt..." The flower seemed to think before smiling. "... well, you must be new to the underground. I'll teach you the basics."

Suddenly, her soul popped out in front of her, but the Flower didn't seem to see it. The heart had cracks and chips were missing from it. It was also a bit duller and didn't shine.

"See that heart in front of you? That's your soul! The very culmination of your being!" The flower smiled. "You should see four boxes, with one big one on top! The 'Attack' is what you use when you wanna fight! The 'Act' Is what you use to interact with the monster you're in a battle with. The 'Item' is where you will find your items, mainly food if you have any. And lastly, the 'Mercy' box. That's what you use when you spare or flee from a battle. Keep in mind, just because it's a battle, doesn't mean you have to fight. You can always just SPARE the monster."

The girl listened to the flower, looking at the boxes. "And the big box?"

"The big box is where the battle actually happens," The flower told her. It let her look at everything before allowing green pellets to show up around the soul. "These are Friendliness Pellets! They'll heal you. Get as many as you can!" It said before the pellets moved towards the soul. The soul moved and collected the pellets, the HP at the bottom restoring halfway. More showed up and healed her all the way. 

"Thank you," She said softly as the boxes went away. The flower smiled. 

"No problem! If you're ever hurt, just tell me and I'll heal you!" The flower smiled, before looking over to the side. 

"... Is there any way I can take you with me?" The girl asked. The flower thought before pointing to a shoe with its leaf. She got the idea and grabbed the shoe, digging out his roots and all with some dirt, before setting him into the shoe. She took off her bag and opened it at the top, setting the show in so he peeked out. She put the bag back on. 

"I'll show you out of here, but remember, monsters here aren't so friendly," The flower whispered, as she started walking. She nodded.

"... Thank you, Flowey."

"You're welcome, Ruby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is my version of Underfell Y/N. So technically an OC? I don't know. 
> 
> Ruby has multiple disorders because of the beatings she has received by her family. They include bipolar disorder, eating disorders, anxiety, depression, and Dissociative identity disorder, to name a few.
> 
> Ruby is referred to as "She" or "Her" on purpose. You'll find out why later.
> 
> Should I create a discord for this story?


End file.
